U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,669, Krummel, et al., issued Oct. 12, 1976, describes the use of low levels (i.e., about 0.5% to 3%) of alkali metal silicates in granular detergent compositions also containing aluminosilicate builder materials to provide both corrosion inhibition and crispness benefits without enhancing deposition of the aluminosilicates onto fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,621, Rose, issued Feb. 7, 1978, discloses the addition of a water-soluble copolymer of a vinyl compound and maleic anhydride to granular detergents containing aluminosilicate builders. The compositions provide improved granule physical properties, particularly relating to reduced dustiness, and improved cleaning performance in the presence of appreciable amounts of orthophosphate and pyrophosphate, such as formed by the hydrolysis of polyphosphates during spray-drying operations. The compositions disclosed in the examples contain 20% by weight of phosphate materials.
British Pat. No. 2,048,841, published Dec. 17, 1980, discloses the use of polymeric acrylamides to stabilize aqueous suspensions of zeolites. The suspensions are said to be suitable for spray-drying to obtain detergent compositions.
German Pat. No. 2,615,698, published Oct. 20, 1977, describes stable suspensions containing aluminosilicates, dispersing agents which can include polymers containing carboxylic and/or hydroxyl groups, and stabilization agents. The suspensions are said to be useful in the manufacture of spray-dried detergents.
German Pat. No. 2,854,484, published June 26, 1980, discloses stable zeolite suspensions containing polyacrylamides or copolymers thereof with acrylic acid. The suspensions are said to be useful as sequestering agents in spray-dried detergent compositions.